


All that Shimmers

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	All that Shimmers

All that Shimmers 1/1  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Sg1  
Jack/Daniel  
Teen  
No warnings  
Spoilers through Season 9  
Disclaimer: I didn’t own Stargate or anything associated with it, but damn I would love to claim Jack…  
Unbetaed, and also this is my first Jack/Daniel fic. So bear with me and ignore the Christmas sap. It wouldn’t go away so I had to do it.

  
Christmas eve, Jack thought bitterly. He was sitting alone in an almost completely empty building and it wasn’t much better than the thought of going home. Home, Jack snorted, it wasn’t really a home either. Home had been Colorado Springs and the SGC. What he had here was a cold, impersonal apartment that he couldn’t bare to unpack his stuff in. He looked at the endless pile of paper work on his desk; he had been sitting here for the last several hours wishing he had never taken this job.

If he hadn’t Daniel would still be with him, or he would be with Daniel, which ever way they had worked it out they would have been together. He had been perfectly willing to go to Atlantis with Daniel, but as it turned out he was needed in this fucking office. Trapped behind a desk, feeling like a prisoner. Slowly getting up and stretching Jack felt his knee pop and his back crack, just a few of the reasons he would never be going off world again.

Damn it, it wasn’t always like this. He hadn’t really liked Christmas growing up, not with the way his parents were. Then he had met Sarah, who loved the holidays without reservation so he faked his way though them every year. Until Charlie, who, with his bright eyes, ever ready smile and little boy antics had given him a reason to fall in love with the season. That had quickly faded, and then he truly hated Christmas with a blinding Scrooge like passion. Every Christmas he still, even after all these years, expected to hear laughter coming down the hallway and a warm body landing on him, shaking him than half pulling him, half dragging him into the living room. It never happened though, never.

He spent Christmas alone after that, him and a bottle of jack, a case of beer and a pizza. Until the year Daniel came back to Earth. He had shown up with a grocery bag filled with a good bottle of wine, two ham steaks, a can of yams, a box of instant potatoes and that smile of his. He pushed his way in saying how neither of them should have to be alone on a holiday and ended up staying late into the night.

It was the same till Shar’e died. That year Jack showed up with his version of a Christmas meal and they had ended up drunk, too drunk and they had fallen into bed offering each other much needed comfort. Jack had woken up in the middle of the night horrified and went home. He avoided Daniel for weeks after, ashamed of his actions and so sure he had ruined the best friendship he had ever had.

That was how it all started, though, because after three weeks of being avoided Daniel knocked on his door and pushed his way in, again. He went on and on about how he didn’t want to lose Jack as a friend but he really, if Jack wanted to, see where they could go.

As a couple.

That was when life had started again and his love of the holidays had been fully renewed. Daniel understood how hard Christmas mornings were, he didn’t push and he was just _there_. Laughing, smiling and giving Jack more love then he thought he had a right too. He had lost that too, though, at least for a little while. Daniel died, ascended, whatever, he was gone. It had changed after he came back, they took months to fall back in to a rhythm and become a couple again.

Now was the biggest loss of all, holidays were treated with the same distaste they had been after he had lost Charlie and Daniel the first time. They broke up. Well that wasn’t the word they had used, nope, not at all. Space was what they were calling it, they would be so far apart, Daniel in Atlantis and him here in the seventh fucking level of hell.

Shrugging on his jacket he headed home to his empty, cold apartment. He stopped and picked up a case of beer and a pizza, cause hey, nothing was open on Christmas anyways and walked in to his ‘home’. Jack looked around and wanted to cry, he had never felt so very alone, he tossed his jacket on the couch and the beer in the fridge, he wasn’t even hungry anymore. He laughed at his actions; he was acting like a fucking thirteen-year-old girl.

He quickly showered and changed, because no matter how badly he wanted to just crawl in bed he refused to give into the urge. Sitting down, now cold pizza and a beer in hand, he flipped though the channels desperately searching for anything that wasn’t a Christmas movie. His luck had run out, as always these days, because It’s a Wonderful Life, and that goddamn Bing Crosby movie whose title he could never remember seemed to be on every station. Jack was just about to give into his inner emo girl when there was a knock on the door.

Just what he needed some lost drunken partygoer, he thought as he opened the door. But it wasn’t. It was Daniel. With a grocery bag and that smile that made his knees weak.

“So, I thought maybe neither of us should be alone on Christmas.” He pushed his way in and looked around taking in the few cards Jack had sitting on the coffee table. “Not much in the way of decorations this year, huh, Jack?”

Jack watched him walk toward the kitchen, stunned and still holding the door open. “Jack, where are the pans?” As Daniel asked he shut the door and headed into the other room. “Never mind found them.”

Daniel turned and smiled brilliantly, his blue eyes almost begging. Jack hesitated and sagged against the wall, his hands in his pockets because what he wanted to do was go over to Daniel grab him, burry his hands in that hair than shove him up against the wall kissing him senseless. He searched Daniel’s face, taking in every feature, god, he had missed everything about the man standing in front of him. Daniel’s expression faltered and Jack couldn’t bear it.

He moved to the bag on the table and peeked in, he had a feeling he knew what was in the bag. And he was right; it was the same dinner Daniel had shown up with on their very first Christmas. He turned and faced Daniel again, “So, you need any help?”

Daniel sighed and his smile returned brighter then a thousand Christmas lights, “Please, Jack, I prefer my dinner cooked not charred.”

That was it, they didn’t need to say anything else and Jack didn’t need the words because Daniel showing up said it all. He watched Daniel turn on the stove than begin fussing with dinner and in the background Jack could hear White Christmas being sung on the T.V. Jack walked up behind his lover, wrapped his arms around his middle, just hugged him as he worked. For the first time since moving his apartment felt like home.


End file.
